


Power Outage

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [53]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Doctor Strange (2016), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Human Disaster Peter Parker, Magic, Magic Gone Wrong, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Strange warned him... he didn't listen, do I smell extremis?, how is that not already a tag?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter was frowning as he flipped through options and checked another screen to frown, “FRIDAY, suggestions?”“I, do not have any data, Peter, I could bring up some options but it appears you have them already listed and have improved some of them.”Peter sighed, his mind finally moved past 'shocked' at falling out of the fucking sky and into 'what about next time?' and 'what if it was worse?', “Okay, let's see, um, I know I scanned in a shit ton of Strange's books. Suggestions?”Peter smiled when he saw some information he'd completely forgotten about, going through and trying to piece this puzzle together. “Call Strange, ask if he has time to run through some magical theory.”“Have you finally shaken off the haze, Peter?”“Yeah, quick question. How does one make an Artifact?”“That, is not something you can simply attempt, Peter...”
Series: The Devil's in the details [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Kudos: 63





	Power Outage

Peter was frowning as he flipped through options and checked another screen to frown, “FRIDAY, suggestions?”

“I, do not have any data, Peter, I could bring up some options but it appears you have them already listed and have improved some of them.”

Peter sighed, his mind finally moved past 'shocked' at falling out of the fucking sky and into 'what about next time?' and 'what if it was worse?', “Okay, let's see, um, I know I scanned in a shit ton of Strange's books. Suggestions?”

Peter smiled when he saw some information he'd completely forgotten about, going through and trying to piece this puzzle together. “Call Strange, ask if he has time to run through some magical theory.”

“Have you finally shaken off the haze, Peter?”

“Yeah, quick question. How does one make an Artifact?”

“That, is not something you can simply attempt, Peter...”

“Yeah, I know, that's actually only part of the equation I might need to fix this. Um, how do you channel power into something, like you do when creating an Artifact?”

“Start from the beginning, is this about The Fall?”

The Fall... that's what had cropped up after him ranting at the press about them harassing them... “Yeah, this is about The Fall. Is there a way to channel my magic into the suit, to keep that from happening again?”

“Peter, if you do this wrong, it could have dire consequences.”

“Doc, I'd rather discuss and get all the facts about it beforehand but you know me, I will pull Every Fucking Chance I can to survive in the field. I'd rather figure this out now and know if it will work or not, rather than have shit hit the fan and try a Hail Mary and only understand it in theory. I was lucky as fuck the first time I did that with the portals, and knowing my luck that will never happen again.”

“Peter, there's a reason only the most power make Artifacts... It takes Power, and it takes Sacrifice, and neither of those you want to deal with nor can you handle.”

“I know channeling spells, Doc... I know how to temporarily boost my power. I know how to concentrate it into a blind attack, I know how to channel it into a specific one. If it's in the field and I can think, it's something I might just fucking try... So, please, go through it with me, is it even possible?”

“All things are possible with the right knowledge, Peter. I just, don't think you're ready for that type of knowledge.”

“Challenge accepted.”

“Peter, you haven't even been able to Astral Project yet-”

“My mind just doesn't like trying that, it prefers a body rather than free floating.”

“If you can't handle that, Peter, you're never going to handle the consequence of making an Artifact. It's not merely the enchanter's power used in creation, it's their soul too. That's why, with enough time, Artifacts can become sentient. If you put enough power into an object, you will tear your soul doing it. So, please, do not attempt it.”

Peter snorted as he kept trying to piece together a solution, “Hell, maybe I got enough luck left it'll be the Devil thrown in.”

“Peter, that was honestly not a challenge...”

“Yeah, I know, but life isn't supposed to be either and look where we are,” Peter reached to disconnect the call as he frowned, “FRIDAY, do we still have that dead cell?”

“Yes, Peter, I believe you swapped it out and kept it in the junk drawer.”

Peter blinked before wincing, “It's at dad's then.”

-

Matt sighed when he got in, “Pete, you're going to be locked out for curfew if you stick around...” He honestly hadn't even looked at the clock since 10pm but he remembered curfew being shit at Columbia.

“I'll get in through the window like usual,” Peter's voice had an echo to it that didn't go with his gadget room's normal sound.

“Studying?”

“Yeah, some interdependent work. I'll finish up in awhile, I just wanna read this and I can't take it from the library. Wong has it fucking location locked or something. Won't go through the portal.”

Matt's head shot up, “Peter, are you somewhere you're not supposed to be?”

“Nah, the portal worked so no. It wouldn't work if I wasn't.”

“Lie,” Matt whispered as he stomped toward the door and grunted when it didn't open, “Peter, what are you doing?!”

“I'm just studying, relax.”

“Then unlock the door!”

Peter grumbled as Matt heard the footsteps stop echoing and just approach the door. “Relax, dad, I just know how much you hate the smell of the place...”

Matt snorted at the heavy incense before tilting his head around, only feeling the portal open close by, “So, this has all been cleared by Wong?”

“Dad, I can read anything in the library, this section is just one of those I can't take any of the books with me. Too valuable.”

Matt's head tilted his head, “What's wrong?”

“I just, need to figure out how to keep that from happening again. The arc giving out like that, it-”

“Yeah, it scared the hell outa me too when Ned said you were falling.”

“Dad, if I didn't have them, if they had left and ran instead of caught me... I can't risk having a round two like that and not have backup there.”

“Yeah, I, I get it. Just, don't beat your head into the wall over it, alright?”

“Yeah, well I'm on a time crunch so if you'll excuse me, studying to do.”

“Right, just, don't stay up too late, you still have school tomorrow,” Matt sighed as Peter's steps started echoing again.

“Got it dad.”

Matt grumbled to the shower, trying to scrub off the lingering incense before saying 'fuck it' and calling it a night. He had court in the morning. He drifted toward conscious when he heard whining and muttering, a quick pulse and odd electrical zing to it, but not pained sounding and not nightmare. Probably just messed up something and possibly zapped himself while he was building some new gadget in his room. He did finally come to when it went from quick to full panic pounding, jerking upright, fearing an attack when he heard, “What am I going to do?! Ned, stop laughing, please!”

“What'd you do, get stuck in your room again?”

“No, Ned this is serious, I freaking Guyver-ed my suit!”

“What,” Matt mirrored the question as he shuffled toward the other room, “What now?”

Peter whined, as he wrapped his hands across the back of his neck, “Nothing!”

“Jeez, Pete, your voice hasn't cracked that hard since... Peter, what did you do?”

Peter whined even louder and then stepped back, raising his hands and wincing when Matt stepped back when the Iron-Spider formed, “Um, I fucked up?” Matt blinked as his hands dropped and the suit faded. “Um, yeah, I fucked up, real bad.”

Matt reached out, “You hurt?”

“No,” Peter winced as Matt touched his shoulder, and Matt instantly jumped back when the suit reformed, “I'm sorry, it's... it's like a reflex. I'm sorry.”

“Take a deep breath, calm down.” Matt winced when the rambling started, the suit rattling in his ears until he put up his hand, “Stop. Stop talking, just breathe. That's your job right now.”

“Breathe, right, breathe,” Peter seemed to calm enough the suit faded. “Breathing.”

“There, easy, I'm going to touch you, alright?”

“Yeah, okay, still breathing.”

“Keep it that way, alright?”

Peter was nodding and let an entirely too high picked, “Mhm,” as Matt's hand settled on his shoulder.

“Okay, so, what happened?” Peter let out a whimper of a laugh as he shakily lifted Matt's hand to settle it on the back of his neck, making him blink as his fingers ran along smooth metal, blinking rapidly as he follow it until it bled into flesh before feeling it lead up into Peter's hairline and down his spine.

“I fucked up...”

“Shit.”


End file.
